A display apparatus such as liquid crystal display (LCD), organic light emitting diode (OLED) display is one of the most widely used apparatus currently. In addition to the conventional plane display apparatus, some curved surface display products also appear in the market for meeting requirements of different consumers and different occasions. The existing curved surface display apparatus is mainly achieved by designing the screen of the display apparatus into a curved surface form. Therefore, the design and research on the curved surface display mainly focus on the curved surface design of the screen of the display apparatus. However, due to complexity of technology and relatively low yield, the development cost of the curved surface display screen is relatively high, and thus its application is limited.
The light emitting apparatus applied to a back light unit of a conventional display apparatus is generally in an integrated structure. FIG. 1 shows a light emitting diode (LED) bar in a back light unit of a conventional liquid crystal display. As shown in FIG. 1, the LED bar comprises a plurality of LEDs 101 formed on a common carrier 11. Generally, the carrier of such an LED bar uses a metal material as a base material, an insulating layer and a conductor layer are printed on the base material, i.e., fabricating the carrier into a metal core printed circuit board (MCPCB), then welding the LED on the MCPCB. In an existing curved surface display apparatus e.g. a curved surface liquid crystal display, when such an integrated LED bar is used in the back light unit, the LED bar is generally arranged on a non bending side of the display apparatus in order to reduce thickness of the display apparatus, however, this may result in less homogeneity of image luminance of the curved surface display apparatus. Therefore, when such an integrated LED bar is applied to a back light unit of a curved surface display apparatus, the image quality of the curved surface display apparatus will be limited. In addition, failure of one LED in the integrated LED bar may lead to malfunction of the whole LED bar, which causes an inconvenient maintenance of the back light unit and results in a relatively high cost of use of the display apparatus.